


The Evoker is Not a Weapon by Chichirinoda [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gun Kink, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Voyeurism, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Junpei sneaks out of his room late at night only to stumble upon Akihiko doing something very interesting...





	The Evoker is Not a Weapon by Chichirinoda [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Evoker is Not a Weapon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/393614) by Chichirinoda. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**Title** : The Evoker is Not a Weapon

 **Author** : Chichirinoda

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Persona 3

 **Pairing** : Akihiko/Junpei

 **Rating** : R

 **Warnings** : Dirty, dirty smut ^_____^ Voyeurism, gunkink, oh yeah.

 **Summary** : Junpei sneaks out of his room late at night only to stumble upon Akihiko doing something very interesting...

 **Text** : [here](http://chichirinoda.dreamwidth.org/230514.html)

 **Length** 0:19:26

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/The%20Evoker%20is%20Not%20a%20Weapon%20by%20Chichirinoda.mp3) 


End file.
